


A New Day Has Begun

by thatonegreencat



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Songfic, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonegreencat/pseuds/thatonegreencat
Summary: !!WARNING!!This is a song lyric based Saiouma oneshot, specifically Memories from the original Cats The Musical stage play.There are triggers in here, so be wary!this story contains:-blood-heavy bruising-near death-mentions of abusive family-mentions of a hoodlum environmentHaving said that, you may continue if you wish, enjoy!
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 18





	A New Day Has Begun

Cold and crisp fall air bit at paper pale skin heavily tattooed with scuffs, scrapes and bloodstains, the moon shining behind a brush of the clouds that dotted the night sky. Dark locks of blueish hair, tips dyed violet, were swept messily across the scratched up face by the breeze, and got in the way of exhausted lavender eyes. An over sized black hoodie dabbled in blood, torn in various places that let cold air seep in, had managed to cover most of the worst injuries that had been endured earlier that evening. 

'Midnight'

The heels of sneakers worn from years of use scuffed the concrete of the sidewalk, the street empty, desolate and silent. The only sound was the wind causing the trees to shiver, and the dragging of worn shoes. The boy who this all dishearteningly described would have heard his own heaving breath had his ears been so use to it he felt as if he wasn't breathing at all, his lungs and throat numb from the painful stings of the cold fall air he had gulped down moments prior to now. 

'Not a sound from the pavement'

The small boy's hand came up to his face, wiping blood from the corner of his lip, he hissed a scratchy "Fuck-..." as his dirty skin came in contact with a wound. He carefully licked his lip and looked up through the dead tree branches at the moon, more clouds had collected around it, the lavender boy hated when the clouds covered up the moon.

'Has the moon lost her memory'

He could swear it was his only friend, the moon was. None of his other 'friends' truly cared for him, it was their fault he was even hurt right now, hoping to reach the doorstep of his house at least before his legs gave out beneath him. he weakly chuckled to himself, feeling useless as ever in his zombieish state of being.

'She is smiling alone'

As he turned the corner into the streets of his neighborhood, the scenery shifted; white picket fences became rickety and years worth of paint layers chipped away, not all the same color, Pickup trucks and other older car models matching the fence's condition. Potholes formed in the grey with age pavement here and there, street lamps became dimmer and yellow with age, and much less he passed by worked at all, let alone a flicker. What lamps did work illuminated worn old houses, most held dangerous people whose lips were adorned with fake honey lavender smiles to cover the blood on their hands, other houses held defenseless people who hadn't the money to escape this dreaded hell hole. The lavender boy felt ashamed to call this home.

'In the lamplight'

He had begun to feel the pain of all the punches, kicks, and hands around his neck truly kick in by now, his energy began to feel low on drive, he had come down from his adrenaline rush. This were going to go down from there, and he knew it. He forced himself to keep walking, knowing if he were to rest where he was now, he would be writing his goodbye to the world, the horn-barred humans of residence would find his weak state amusing, and would be quick to take advantage of it. Wind kicked up, nipping and scratching away at the opened wounds on his face again, the sting waking him up, leaves rustled around him, swept up mercilessly, some colliding with his dragging steps

'The withered leaves collect at my feet'

The wind kicked up, harder than before, he looked up at the horizon, dark clouds rolling in over the city, blotting out gorgeous Stars. The chill of the wind began to bring a new pain to the already half dead teen, shivers to wrack his weak body, bleeding arms gripping one another, staining the black cloth

'And the wind begins to moan'

He felt a hopeful smile crack his chapped lips as he spotted his home a mere few feet away from him, picking up pace to get inside quicker, before the wind froze him, before the rain that was soon to come drowned him. He reached the doorstep and fumbled with his surprisingly unstolen key chain, grasping the house key in his icy fingers and unlocking the door. He was quick to stumble in and slam the door shut, his back hitting against the door that gravity chose for him to lean on. 

He stayed there for a few moments, not wanting to move, but knew his bed would be a much safer place to crash. He shakily pushed off the door and drug his feet towards his room, he passed by the slightly old furnishing and decorations that he used to try and feel like he had any order in his life, to feel normal by any means. Picture frames placed here and there; they captured smiles, laughter, love, and friendships, stuff he didn't have much of anymore.

'Memory'

His hand wrapped around the worn doorknob of his room, twisting it to make the door creak open. He stepped into his room, messy and unkempt, much like himself. The full moonlight was slowly being engulfed in shadows, what was left of it dribbled into the room and across the carpet through his window. he shuffled over to his bed, a checkered blanket messily draped over it, it was his favorite. He carefully moved it out of the way, not wanting to dirty it with blood, if he couldn't take care of himself, he might as well try to take care of something.

'All alone in the moonlight'

He flopped face up on the dark purple fitted sheet and stopped moving, his body worn from everything. He ached everywhere; his fists from punching, his arms from swinging and blocking, his stomach from the steel-toed boots that made contact with it, his neck from merciless hands that twisted around it, his lungs from begging for air, and his legs from running away like a cat with its tail between its legs. it felt sickening to breathe, why breathe when people wanted him dead..... People-..

He turned his head to face a messy bedside table, a picture frame sat amongst the candy wrappers and dirty dishes, it depicted four people; the farthest away from the camera was a girl with long locks of honey blond hair that was adorned by music note hair pins, she was clad in a white dress shirt, a pink vest and orange tie overlapping it her kind violet eyes trained on the taller boy next to her.

This person who stood next to her was a boy with deep blue hair that brushed into his face, plenty of back eyeliner around the edges of his eyelids, he was dressed in a black and dark blue tidy uniform, it all contrasted so beautifully with his pale skin and shy golden eyes.

Second closest to the camera was another boy, this time with fluffy green hair and relaxed tawny green eyes, natural long lashes framing them. His hands and wrists were adorned with various rings, bracelets, and string, his ears with many piercings, and his neck with a silver pendant strung up on a sturdy necklace cord. He had a duo blue striped shirt loosely worn, his shoulders barely keeping it up with how wide the collar was. 

And the final person who held the camera, smiling wide with his the other three, all with some sort of drink in hand, and in much better condition that he was present day, was the now, beaten half to death boy with lavender eyes. Oh how he wished he could go back, go back to the time he was happy, back to the time people cared for him.

'I can smile at the old days'

Did they care then? yes, they did, and he knew they did. They were first year highschoolers when that photo was taken, he remembered the day vividly

"Ami is so meeeaaaan!"  
"Ko you have your own drink"  
"yeah but you have coffee!"  
"it's not my fault you decided to feed that Panta addiction of yours  
"Yes it is! you let me buy it"  
"Who is Amami-Kun to tell you what to do with your money?"  
"i'm joking, relaaaax"  
"maybe i should hack your bank account so you have no money to spend on Panta..."  
"Saihara-Chan!"

He smiled tiredly, he wanted to enjoy days like that again, days where he teased his friends, where they teased him back, when he could smile and laugh without feeling out of place. 

'Life was beautiful then'

He looked up at the ceiling, briefly shutting his eyes, and letting out a deep breath through his nose, he focused on the fond memories with his friends, the people who had since seemed to have forgotten his existence, or at least turned a blind eye to it. Where had the love gone? he hadn't known, maybe he was so sunken into his own bed of lies that he didn't even realize that he was the one neglecting them, or maybe he was right, and they just lost the energy to care for him, he didn't know, he just wanted it back, he wanted to be held in the honey haired girl's arms when he cried again, he wanted his hair to be ruffled by the aloof boy's jewelry adorned hand again. He wanted to get piggyback rides when he was tired from the emo boy again, and he wanted to give back to them in the only way he knew best, through gifting small trinkets and treasures from his own stash that meant something to him. 

'I remember the time I knew what happiness was'

He felt a tear run down his cheek, his breath shaky. Why did this happen, why didn't he just tell them the truth. He was never violent, not without reason, but somehow, he always got into physical fights, they were of his own doing, he teased the wrong person one too many times, he couldn't blame his friends for that. but they didn't even try to step in when his life was nearly torn away from him, each turned a cold shoulder, encouraged by another student who hated his guts as much as the one who had him pinned the dead grass, punching and clawing him. he didn't want to ever relive that.

'Let the memory live again'

The clouds covered up the what little glimpse that was left of the full moon's light, thunder grumbling to rid the air of stale silence. The only light now that made a pitiful attempt to light the dark room was a flickering street lamp outside the window.

'Every street lamp seems to beat'

His body felt like it was slowly getting lighter, as if he was close to slipping away from reality forever. He wasn't ready for it, but who cared? maybe some time ago someone did, but not any more, maybe, he thought, it was for the best.

'A fatalistic warning'

The unsteady flickering light of the street lamp didn't last as long as he had hoped it to, maybe a minute or two before it went out, leaving the room in near pitch blackness. He let a shaky breath out, hearing another roar from the clouds, accompanied by a forceful slam that shook a sign he had hung on his wall, neither registered, he was too focused deciding if he should give in to the tempting light behind his eyelids. His ears rung, masking the sound of panicked steps, his breath grew shallow, he felt tears in his eyes. He was burning out.

'Someone mutters and the streetlamp gutters'

He took in a deep breath, before a painful cough erupted from his throat, snapping him from the daze he was in. No matter how much people hated him, wanted him dead, he didn't. he forced his eyes open and made a poor attempt to sit up, focusing on lot letting himself slip under, burning out or not, he was a leader, leaders don't give up so easily. lights turn on in a distant room, the weak light under his door caught his weak lavender eyes. 

'And soon it will be morning'

Voices, he heard voices, what they said didn't register, but who they belonged to were unmistakable, four voices, two male two female. Each he knew by heart, each, while he couldn't understand them were laced with worry. He coughed again, it hurt, but he couldn't yell, it would be too weak to hear. 

'Daylight'

He shut his eyes momentarily, shaking himself out of it as soon as they closed, the mummers grew closer....... closer... Closer.. Closer. The door bust open, handle slamming against the wall, no doubt making a dent in the drywall. Four figures stood in the doorway, silhouetted by the light in the hallway. the tall and limber figure darted toward him, he couldn't make out all of what was said, but little bits could be understood.   
"..kichi... ar...kay?" he shook his head, forcing himself to gulp down breaths of air. He knew he was horrible, rotten to the core, why were they here, why didn't they help sooner if they cared. "rumi... fin.. his fir...kit... Ranta.... call a.... ulance" his ears rung, and he clenched his teeth, the figure hovers his hands cautiously over the lavender boy's back and legs, as if touching him would cause him to shatter like glass. 

'I must wait for the sunrise'

Not much made sense from there, it was blurry, he remembered his hoodie being tugged off but wasn't sure if it was real or not, his blood soaked purple shirt following with the same effect. He remembered being forced to lay down, and the pain of something being tightly wrapped around his arms and legs in places his injuries were worse, cold fingers grazing his bruises and ghosting his stomach. The only thing that he could truly comprehend was sobbing, scared and worried sobbing. It was near him, and he tried to reach out to it, but wasn't sure if he successfully got to them, because from there, it was nothing, no sound, so sight. He would call it peace, if it hadn't been because of such violence. He knew what was happening to him, but if he could escape it was another story. What would he do if he did? go back to his horrible living conditions? pretend he was okay? could he get a second chance?

'I must think of a new life'

sometime passed, he knew that for sure, how much, he didn't know, hours? days? weeks? months? maybe only a minute or two? however long it was, he refused to get deeper into the darkness than he already was. He wanted to see again, he never liked the dark, he wanted to hear again, he hated how quiet it was, he wanted to feel again, even if it was only pain. No matter how many death notes and white flowers he found on his desk at school, he wouldn't let them take his life, not now, not ever. 

'And I mustn't give in'

more countless and off-beat time passed, and in all that meaningless time, he kept trying, trying, trying.... hope seemed at a loss, but still he persevered, until.... 'beep... bi-beep... bi-beep'

beeping, a faint, but steady beeping, he could hear, his ears rung a bit between beeps, but it was comforting, any sound was better than that soundless blackness that seemed to take years for a second to pass. Beeping meant time, time was passing by steadily again. he reached out the hand he forgot he owned, light coming into view, not a heavenly light, but a bright one nonetheless. the beeps grew louder he would smile if he could feel it, was he smiling? maybe he was.

'When the dawn comes'

His senses slowly gathered themselves, his body tingled with feeling, his pain from before was gone, but he was far too weak to move who cares if he could move, he's alive. He heaved out a groan in attempt at laughing to show his joy, even if it was just to himself. he heard a rustle of movement beside him, and a soft familiar voice groggily croaked out a dazed question, as if they were about to doze off.

"Ouma...?" The lavender boy shifted and turned his head weakly so he could see them. Dark blue hair, he usually made so well kept was messy and uncombed, golden eyes with dark circles under them widened in shock "oh-ooh m-my god-! Ouma you- you're awake!" he fumbled around for a second before scrambling to his feet, quickly pressing a button on the wall. 

'Tonight will be a memory too'

The blue haired boy crouched beside the bed, a worry and scared expression creased his soft features, tear stains ran down his cheeks, highlighted by the most certainly not waterproof black mascara he had framed his honey eyes with. Despite how upset he looked, a small, heart melting smile graced his lips "Ouma..." he laid his head on the bed for a moment, soft sobs choked out "don't l-leave m-me like that ever ag-gain" He wanted so badly to run his hands through the blue hair, caress his face, tell him it was okay, but he hadn't the energy. 

'And a new day will begin'

a girl dressed in white with long silky midnight purple hair stepped in, clipboard in hand, her eyes widened at the sight of the two "M-Mr. Saihara?". he glanced up at her, The Lavender Boy could see a faint smile grace his lips.The lavender boy smiled weakly at the bluenette, Saihara, whom wasn't looking at him at the time and shut his eyes, only meaning to for a moment, but next he opened them, the bright golden sunlight that filled the room from the window behind where Saihara had sat had become a deep orange, most of the light in the room was now from the glaring hospital lights. 

'Burnt out ends of smoky days'

Despite being disappointed for falling asleep while Saihara was still there, he was thankful for the rest he got. He had enough energy to sit upright, weakly stretching his arms, a yawn escaping his lips. It truly baffled him, he survived, surely he wouldn't have if they never came to his aid, but they did, they saved him. The door to the room creaked open, three people walked into the room, Saihara, another boy, and a girl. The picture. 

the Honey blond girl's violet eyes widened in excitement, she wore a pink shirt and a white flannel her usual sheet music skirt adorned her hips, and her music note hairpins kept her bangs out of her face. "Ouma!" she sprinted over to his bedside, a small bouquet of flowers in her hand, various flowers that spoke of good fortune, care, and good health. He smiled at her as she handed him the flowers, she seemed so excited to see him alive and well. 

"We missed ya man" the greenette spoke up, sauntering over, wearing the same outfit he did in the photo The Lavender boy cherished so dearly. Saihara trailed behind him, He wore a black turtleneck and dark blue jeans, a much softer outfit than the Emo normally wore, he had since cleaned up his makeup and hair. 

'The still cold smell of morning'

he chuckled nervously as his friends gathered at one bedside or the other. "h-ow long was I out?" His voice was scratchy from lack of use and cracked at first, but at least it was usable. 

"Not too long, a week, but Saihara was a mess the whole time." the blond smiled knowingly at Saihara, a blush dusting his cheeks, no doubt in embarrassment "You should have seen how happy he was yesterday when he called us, telling us you woke up for a while"

Saihara nudged her playfully "Akamatsu hush, i wasn't that bad"

"You didn't sleep the next two nights after he was put in ER, and you have his scarf tied to your bookbag" the aloof greenette smoothly spoke from the opposite side of The Lavender boy. 

'A street lamp dies, another night is over'

Saihara's blush darkened "guuuys...."

"you're so meeaaann to Saihara-Chan Amam-mi-Ku--k-un" he tried to tease, disrupting himself with a coughing fit. 

They all gave him a worried look, each varying in intensity, Saihara's the worst "Hey, save your voice Ouma" Amami scolded like the amazing big brother figure he was. "you know what time it is?" he shook his head, earning a chuckle from Amami " it's 6am, Saihara wanted us to come visit you as soon as we could''

He turned to look at Saihara, giving him a thankful smile, Saihara returned it shyly. "ya know, We Ouma-Kun alot Amami-Kun, but i think Saihara missed him more. Why don't we give them some time to catch up" Akamatsu smirked, she knew what she was doing, So did Amami

'Another day is dawning'

"yeaaah, let's go across the street, there's a coffee shop" Amami smirked and walked over to Akamatsu, he bowed dramatically, like he was some sort of prince offering a dance to a princess, she giggled and took his hand and let him lead her out, as soon as the shut the door behind them, their muffled laughter could be heard, slowly fading away as they walked down the corridor. 

Saihara sighed in annoyance, the shorter let out a small giggle of amusement "yeah i didn't like them doing that either, i think they're trying to hook us up" he teased the blue haired boy, watching his cheeks flare up a rosy red

"w-what?" Saihara looked up, startled by what the lavender boy said "Ouma you can't just say stuff like that!"

He smiled a soft, yet mischievous smile "i can and i will" he looked down at his lap noticing that Saihara's hand was just a few inches away from it. without much thought, he let his hand wander to Saihara's, resting it atop the other's. He glanced up at the taller, seeing his face, while not as bad as before, was still a heated pink. 

'Touch me'

Saihara looked between their hands and his face, as if expecting him to have another childish or snarky remark to spit out about the situation, but he didn't, his mind was on how soft Saihara's hands were. He smiled softly, a ghost of longing in his lavender eyes. Saihara sighed and turned his hand over under the other's, so now his pale hand laid in Saihara's. It was his turn to blush, his had been much more obvious on his nearly sickly white skin. 

"Ouma-Kun?" He looked up from their hands with a curious hum as the bluenette spoke "can you promise me something?"

"anything for my beloved" normally, this would have been said in a teasing manner, and while he did have the energy to speak in such a way, he chose not to. It was his lies that cause his friends to worry, so he was going to make an attempt to stop lying, and show his true colors, His real feelings were that first step

Saihara blushed, as if picking up on the meaning in his change in tone "never leave us" he enclosed the lavender boy's hand in both of his gingerly, acting as if he let go, the shorter would turn to ash right before his eyes

"wasn't planning to shumai" he reached his free hand out, his fingertips guiding his hand into place, holding Saihars's face, his thumb softly caressing his cheek. Saihara seemed to have melted into the touch, as if he was petting a cat.

'It is so easy to leave me'

Saihara bit his lip, a sight that the lavender boy grew accustomed to seeing when the bluenette was thinking. "hey Ouma"

"what's up doc?" he smiled

The taller giggled a bit at the boy's dorkiness, but quickly gathered himself again "i um- don't know if you wanna talk about the incident or not.... but i felt like you deserved the right to know that Hurakawa's on house arrest" his hand dropped from Saihara's face hesitantly, he pulled it up to his chest 

Hurakawa, that name was like acid to his ears. Hurakawa was the wrong person to provoke, The lavender boy knew this all too well thanks to the position he sat at this very moment. Thanks to her merciless and cold soul, he had nearly been pried from the waking world for all eternity. The thought sent a shiver down his spine

'All alone with the memory'

"let's not mention that okay.... But- i'm glad to know she's taken care of now" Saihara nodded in agreement, silence falling peacefully between the two, The lavender boy wondered if Amami and Akamatsu were going to come back or not. His thoughts were disrupted by Saihara, laying his head down on the bed, next to his lap. He smiled and reached down to run his fingers through the soft locks of blue hair, he loved his hair. "Hey Saihara-Kun" he sighed out

Saihara sat up, his eyes wide in wonder, The shorter had never once used his correct honoraries before "Ouma?" his voice carried the shock in his expression

"i- um.... C-can you use my first n-name?" he stuttered out, which was rare for him. He hated his last name, it tied him to a group of people who never loved him, only used him for their benefit, and treated him like trash. It felt like someone was prodding him with poisoned arrows each time someone said 'ouma' in correlation to him, even more so when Saihara said it

Saihara blushed slightly "u-um sure i guess- but why? if i may ask"

"you maaay~" he teased a moment "but ah- jokes aside, two reasons; first, you know how my family was.... And um- the second reason is a bit more personal" 

'Of my days in the sun'

Saihara nodded "very well, Kokichi" Kokichi's heart fluttered at the sound of his own name on the bluenette's tongue, he loved it, he loved him. It was hard to deny how he felt towards Saihara. Truth be told, he loved him dearly. Three years ago he fell, And three years he spent lying to himself, even going as far as getting a girlfriend that lasted barely a month to try and convince himself he wasn't gay for the boy before him. Saihara's thin brows knitted together in worry, snapping Kokichi from his thoughts "are you okay Kokichi?" 

"yep~" he smiled at the bluenette, it was true, he was okay, he was happy, for the first time in a whole year, he was happy. Kokichi's gaze flickered to Saihara's lips for a moment, longing to get to feel if they were as soft as they looked. unbenounced to Kokichi, Saihara had picked up on this, a light blush dusting his cheeks in reaction. 

The taller reached a slightly shaky hand out to Kokichi's face, cupping his cheek like he had done before to him. the lavender boy relaxing at the touch, shutting his eyes "Kokichi-"

'If you touch me'

"hmm~?"

"i-.... i need to tell you something" Kokichi's eyes opened enough for him to see Saihara, leaving them half-lidded, the bluenette removing his hand from Kokichi's cheek "it's important"

Kokichi opened his lavender eyes fully, so the taller knew he had his full attention "and what's that?"

"i-" he paused and bit his lip again, taking in a deep breath, as if trying to muster up the courage to say what he wanted to say "i-... There was another r-reason I was so worried about y-you all week-" Kokichi felt Saihara's hand, which he still held, squeezed his own slightly "i- i didn't want to lose... T-the one who stole m-my heart-" he turned his head away, a deep blush on his cheeks, squeezing his eyes shut, awaiting Kokichi's response. 

Kokichi was at a loss for words, his three year crush, just confessed to him. Something that he had to admit was brave. Kokichi himself Couldn't pull himself together enough to ever be the first to confess, but here was the shy, anxious emo, confessing to him "Shuichi-" Saihara's eyes opened at the sound of his first name "look at me a sec"

Shuichi hesitantly obeyed, turning to face the lavender boy. Kokichi, swallowed down all his anxiety, letting that longing, loving feeling, take him over. He reached over and pulled Shuichi closer by the collar, pressing his lips against the bluenette's. While hesitant from shock, it didn't take long for Shuichi to melt into the kiss. 

It wasn't perfect, first kisses never are, but it was perfect enough for them. Kokichi caught himself smiling into the kiss, his hand releasing Saihara's collar as the feeling of the emo's lips on his was all he cared about right now

'You'll understand what happiness is'

with the worst timing imaginable, the door to the room creaked open, Amami and Akamatsu returning. Tawny green and Violet eyes widened in surprise at the sight "oh shi-" Amami's mouth was quickly covered by a fangirling Akamatsu's hand. The two broke apart at the sound of Amami's voice, both blushing deeply and snapping their attention to the duo whom had just walked in. Kokichi spotted a pastel purple hoodie, as well as his favorite checkered scarf draped over Akamatsu's forearm, and tucked near her chest as to not drop either. Amami pushed the hand Akamatsu used to cover his mouth away "who confess first?" 

"Shumai~" Kokichi managed to tease without stumbling on his words 

Shuichi nervously brought his hand up to his navy hair and played with the ends of it. Kokichi caught the action and smiled, finding it cute "h-he didn't even verbally confirm i-it y-yet" 

"well Shu, if someone pulls you into a passionate kiss after you confessed your undying love to them, i think that means they love you too" the lavender boy reached over and ruffled Shuichi' navy locks lovingly

Akamatsu laughed as Shuichi's blush grew deeper, if that was possible at this point. "well, Ouma, we go some good news for ya"

"what good news could you bring back from going to get coffee without us, you know one of you is taken already, it isn't wise to cheat!"

"Kokichi" Shuichi giggled at Kokichi's antics, getting a proud smile from the dorky Lavender teen

Amami chucked "we didn't get coffee without ya, we thought that was mean, but we did find out that you're being released" 

"yep! we took so long cause we went over to your house to pick up a pair a cloths for you" Akamatsu chimed in, motioning to the clothes in her arm, he assumed there was a pair of pants beneath the hoodie

Kokichi giggled, he felt like, despite having been quite literally beaten half to death by her, he was going to thank Hurakawa next time he saw her; she made his life horrible yes, but just long enough for the best day he's ever had to roll around.

Besides, he was planning to right all his wrongs from this day forward.

'Look, a new day has begun'

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days i'll figure out how to use this site's format right, for now, this'll have to do:  
> This is my first work on this site so- hope you guys liked this.  
> i'm dyslexic and i try to use spellcheck as much as i can, but apologies if some spots made no sense. feel free to help me catch some typos


End file.
